


Recruiting Wylan

by Fantasy_Hobbit



Category: Crooked kingdom, Grishaverse - Fandom, Six of Crows - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Inspired by Six of Crows, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Hobbit/pseuds/Fantasy_Hobbit
Summary: Jesper goes to recruit Wylan to join the dregs and they're instantly attracted to each other, to the extent that things get intimate very quickly...next chapters will have Wylan's POV and then more interactions with the rest of the crows, some spin the bottle and other fun situations will come up.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 4





	Recruiting Wylan

**Author's Note:**

> Jesper's POV

“This places stinks! Trust Kaz to give me the worst job, recruiting some merchers son in a dye factory, disgusting.” Jesper trudged on through the streets. He’d never really been to this part of town before. Too many honest men, not his taste at all. Finally, he came to the dye works. The smell was over whelming, how anyone could survive working here was a mystery to him. He spotted the merchling instantly, he stood out like sore thumb. Pale, soft skin and a mop of auburn curls. Jesper stopped and took it in, despite the awful working conditions it wasn’t a bad view. He could definitely support adding this guy to the dregs. 

Jesper wandered over to him, “looking for a job?” he asked. The boys head turn and immediately Jesper could see fear in his eyes. He carefully shifted so his jacket was covering his guns, he didn’t want to spook him straight away. He explained his proposition to the boy hoping to convince him.  
“I’m not sure, I’m really looking for honest work,” the boy replied. “There’s nothing honest about this work but if you never know when you’re going to find you’re calling,” Jesper replied with a cocky smirk. The boy blushed a lovely peach colour under the intensity of Jesper’s stare.  
“I’ll think about it” the boy replied. He turned to go back to his work but Jesper wasn’t done with him yet.  
“How about you show me around” he said, gesturing to the delightful factory.  
“I’m not sure you want to see much more than this” the boy replied, oblivious to what Jesper was suggesting. He sighed “how about a walk then”. Jesper didn’t know why he couldn’t leave this boy alone but for some reason he wanted to get to know him as quickly as he could. 

They walked side by side giving each other bits of small talk about themselves. The boy’s name was Wylan and he was a musician.  
“Wylan,” Jesper said slowly, trying out the name. He liked the way it sound and by the way Wylan was looking at him it seemed like he liked the way it sounded too. Jesper lead them into an alley to give them a bit more privacy. He rounded on Wylan, standing over him as Wylan back was pressed against the wall of the alley, penned in by Jesper’s long arms. Jesper didn’t know what had come over him, he never tried to make a move this fast, and this publicly but this boy was driving him crazy. Wylan looked up at him, his eyes were full of desire and his mouth had dropped open. Jesper leaned in a kissed him. Gently, allowing him time and space to pull away if he wanted to. But he didn’t. Wylan had reached up, running his hands around Jesper’s neck pulling him closer. Sparks were flying in Jesper’s head, he’d never had a kiss like this before. This was better than guns, better than cards this was everything. 

He pressed closer, kissing Wylan more forcefully, and gasped as he felt Wylan’s hardness press up against him. The merchling was clearly enjoying this. Jesper moved down to his neck peppering him with kissed, but not too hard that Kaz would know that Jesper had got distracted on the job. Heat shot down to Jesper’s groin as he felt Wylan’s nimble fingers working their way inside his trousers. He couldn’t believe it, they were really going to do this, in an alley, in broad day light. Anyone could walk down here, but the risk only aroused him more. Wylan’s hand was amazing, it moved confidently up and down his shaft. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. He moved his hand on top of Wylan’s, stopping it ending too soon. Jesper dropped to his knees and set to work opening the merchling’s trousers. He took him in his mouth in one swallow. Wylan moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Jesper’s mouth. This was too much, Jesper had never tasted someone as good as this. He worked quickly turning the boy above him into a mess, he was rapidly coming apart, falling into desire. Wylan thrust into Jesper’s mouth and came suddenly. Jesper swallowed all of it, not wanting to make a mess. 

He moved back up to kiss Wylan’s mouth. “Let me do you” Wylan said breathlessly. Jesper turned him around so that the boy was facing the wall, “don’t worry I have a better idea” Jesper whispered into his ear, biting down on the lobe. He slicked his fingers with spit and slid them down to Wylan’s hole. Slowly he pressed one finger inside, delighted at the way Wylan moaned and pushed back into him. 

“I’m ready,” Wylan moaned, “I need you inside me”. Jesper was always one to oblige so hastily divested Wylan of his trousers and arranged his own appropriately. Quickly he spat into his hand a rubbed it up and down his shaft. He pressed himself against the tight heat of Wylan and pushed inside. Both boys gasped, this was incredible. Willing himself not to cum right there Jesper began to move, slowly thrusting in and out.  
“Enough teasing” Wylan said, pushing back against him.  
That was all the sign Jesper needed. He built up speed moving in and out of Wylan in a steady rhythm. He stroked Wylan neglected cock as well. He could tell that the merchling was over stimulated and wouldn’t last much longer. They climaxed in sync. Jesper deep inside and Wylan over the walls of the alley. 

For a movement they were still, breathing together, enjoying the sensation of being so close to one another, but then reality hit. They were so exposed, it was a miracle that no one had seen them. Another horrifying thought crossed Jesper’s mind, Inej was often sent to follow him. Please let her not be here today. Wylan turned around to face Jesper, fiddling embarrassingly with his trousers. Jesper gave him a kiss and slipped the note into his hand.  
“If you want the job come later to this address”  
“I don’t know where that is,” Wylan replied, eyes cast down.  
“then I’ll come and get you” Jesper replied, giving him another quick peck and striding off into the distance.  
Turned out it was such a horrible job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter will be a bit of Wylan :)


End file.
